Abe
Abe is an elderly old woman, and is also the great grandmother of Gon Freecss. In the 1999 anime series, she is reveal to be the mother of Mito Freecss, and Gon's mother. Including the mother in law of Gon's father, Ging Freecss. Abe is described as a loving person that is very sweet, and kind but doesn't prefer to be strict as well. She lives in Whale Island with Mito and Gon. Background 10 years ago after Ging Freecss had left the island, he came back with his son Gon Freecss as an infant (toddler in the manga). Ging tells her that he wanted Gon to be taken care of by her only for a little while, but when she asks Ging about where his mother is, Ging responds simply that they were separated. When Abe was going to accept the offer by Ging, as she was holding Gon in her arms Mito however angrily shouted at him so loudly that Abe thought the whole island heard her. In the 1999 anime series, she is Ging's mother in law while Mito is her older daughter. While Gon's Mother is her youngest daughter. Personality Abe is described as being a very kind hearted elderly person and doesn't get angry at all whatsoever. However she seems to enjoy teasing Mito, when it's concerns about Ging. She also tries to make Mito stop worrying about Gon too much. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 anime series, Abe is a dark brown aged elderly woman with thick eyebrows, closed eyes and wrinkles on her face. She has dark brown hair which is always seen tied in a neat bun and is braided. However her skin tone is light brown. She wears a long sleeve light blue shirt. Abe also wears a red yellow stripe dress that is seen over her long sleeve shirt. She also wears blue pants, and small brown shoes. She is often seen smiling with her eyes being closed. :2011 In the 2011 anime series, Abe is an light pale aged elderly woman with dark graying hair which is always seen tied in a neat bun. She has wrinkles on her face and thick eyebrows. She wears a matching white sweatshirt and sweatpants, worn over by a simple orange dress. A dirty yellow scarf is loosely wrapped around her neck. She is often seen smiling with her eyes being completely closed. Abilities Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam arc During the events on where Gon was embarking to a journey to become a Hunter, she was enlightening Mito about how Gon is exactly like Ging and expects that one day he will leave his home just like when the older men did long ago. Yorknew City arc Later on after Gon and Killua return to Whale Island from the Heavens Arena to visit Mito. Abe is happy to see them. Soon after she tells him about Mito and Ging's past. Dark Continent Expedition arc She greets Gon when he returns to Whale Island along with Mito and is seen later on having dinner with them. Quotes *"You can be his mother but you can't be his father" *"Your regret burning that" *He is his father's son after all *Today is the end of your bet so hurry up and eat *It can't be helped he is his son Relationships 'Mito Freecss' She gets along very well with Mito and enjoys teasing her. 'Ging Freecss' It's unknown how she feels about Ging. 'Gon's Mother' 'Gon Freecss' 'Killua Zoldyck' 'Kurapika' 'Leorio Paradinight' 'Kite' 'Konta' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Parents' *'Unnamed Husband' *'Mito Freecss' (Oldest Daughter) *'Gon's Mother' (Youngest Daughter) *'Ging Freecss' (Son in law) *'Gon Freecss' (Grandson) Trivia *Her name or age was never mentioned in the manga & both HxH anime serie versions at all whatsoever. However, her name was revealed to be Abe in the booklet to the first Blu ray Volume of the 2011 anime series. *The 1999 Animation adaptation of Hunter × Hunter changes Abe's familial relationships. Mito was changed into her eldest daughter, whereas Gon's mother was changed to her youngest daughter. While Ging was changed to be her son in law and Gon was changed to be her grandson, rather than her great grandson. *Her age and birthday is never mention at all in the manga and anime series. *Her current English voice actress, Barbara Goodson, is known for voicing Rita in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Shizuka Okohira (1999 Pilot OVA), Keiko Mizutani (1999 anime series), Hisako Kyoda (2011 anime series) *'English' : Michelle Warkentin (1999 anime series), Barbara Goodson (2011 anime series) :all information on Abe came from http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Abe Gallery Grandma 1999.png|Abe smiling at Gon as she talks to him while he eats Category:Characters Category:Females